


Prom Night

by Val_Creative



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Drabble, Dress Up, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Prom, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She cannot stand to look at Allison's pout. Vanya decides to help Allison get a glimpse of what they're missing out on.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> ((THIS WAS FUN. I HOPE MY GIFTEE ENJOYS. I HOPE YALL LIKE THIS TOO. 😭💜💗))

 

*

She cannot stand to look at Allison's pout.

"Hold still," Vanya murmurs, pinning coils of dark brown ringlets. Took her forever but Allison's prom dress stands out in bright, neon colors against the dreariness of Vanya's bedroom. 

"You really made this out of _duct tape_ , Van?" 

Allison eyes her, smiling when the other girl whirls in the mirror's reflection. A three-piece suit made of glimmering black. "This too," Vanya says, flushing, looking down. She makes a low, quizzical noise when Allison swoops in, cupping Vanya's face, planting a warm kiss on her.

"I may have the _best_ date there is."

*

 


End file.
